1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of golf. More particularly, the invention pertains to training aids for golf.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf has become a popular sport and many people take lessons from instructors in order to improve their golfing skills. One area that is always under improvement is the golf swing. In some cases, players set up tees in a few places to help them make their swing more consistent, but even with an instructor, an individual's golf swing is difficult to consistently monitor and alter as necessary to help them achieve a consistent swing that enables the user to accurately get the ball to travel to the hole.